What is Love?
by jillykinss
Summary: What is love? Love is...A collection of one-shots, featuring your favorite Naruto couples. Chapter 2. Love is...enjoying your little bundle of joy. (NaruHina)
1. sharing each other's warmth

**Love is…(sharing each other's warmth)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

(&

Oh how she hated the winter.

Eighteen year old TenTen was on a mission with her team. It was the middle of winter, the month of December, and TenTen was sulking. She hated the cold weather, the snow, and the blizzards. She thought they were hazardous, and really annoying.

The snow blocked her vision when aiming with her weapons.

The ice made her slip when fighting and walking.

When she was cold, she could not even hold weapons properly.

She. Hated. The. Winter.

As Team Gai proceeded to walk through snow, the air of a completed mission surrounding them, TenTen clicked her tongue and sighed. Neji, her crush for many years, threw her a questioning glance. When their eyes met, TenTen felt her heart jump. She blushed and shook her head fast. Neji smirked and continued to look forward.

She always got like that when he looked at her. Ever since their genin years, TenTen had a crush on Neji. She wondered how she went through so many years of training and sparring with him, without ever earning his deathly label of 'fan girl'.

It was just that she was so…serious when it came to her weapons. She learned that her mother was a great weapon wielding kunoichi, and that her father was also a great ninja. And since they had passed when she was younger, she vowed to be known just like them. That is why she is so serious about her weapons. They are her passion, her skill, and her life.

Neji admired this. He saw that she was so dedicated to her skill. She was like Lee in a way. They trained and trained, even if they only got a fraction better than they were before. They needed to work hard for their talents. It wasn't something that came naturally, like Neji's Byakugan.

Neji vaguely thought about his small crush on TenTen. He was 18, and by Hyuuga standards, if he did not have a love interest, the Hyuuga Elders would begin to send Neji on arranged dates, and his cousin Kaito had that done and…let's just say the girls were…fangirls. Evil, rabid fangirls.

But he didn't have to worry about that. He just had to worry about telling TenTen his feelings, hoping she would return them…it was a lot to think about. He needed to tell her soon though. The Hyuuga elders had already dropped hints about him not having a girlfriend, and about girls he should date, like the Daimyo's daughter, the daughter of the Kage of the Grass Country, etc., etc…

He looked at his crush, and sighed. He promised to try and tell her real soon.

(&(&

It was getting late already, and Team Gai still had not reached Konoha. Gai decided that they should stop for the night.

"Alright my young youthful youngsters! We shall stop for the night, and set up our camp! Lee and I shall set up the tents while Neji and TenTen shall retrieve the wood for the fire! YOSH!"

"Oh Gai-sensei! Your youth burns brighter than a thousand suns! If I cannot be like you, I will run 100 laps around Konoha!"

"Oh Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

And you all know what happens next. A sunset miraculously appeared and the two 'youthful followers' began crying their tears of joy.

"Okay…" TenTen said. Neji shook his head, and muttered something that sounded like, 'Weirdoes…'

"Let's go TenTen, before they decide to hug us," Neji said aloud. He turned to walk the other way, as TenTen followed him loyally.

TenTen's heart began racing. Great. She was alone with her crush. She shivered under her cloak and sighed, watching as her breath misted in front of her eyes. Stupid Cold. Neji stopped dead in his tracks and turned to his left. There was a log in front of him.

"TenTen can you chop up this log?" Neji asked her. He looked at her, already knowing the answer.

"Of course Neji," She replied. She did not blush or stutter. She needed to focus.

She pulled out her large scroll, summoned her battle axe, and then chopped it up. The pieces were then picked up by Neji, who had bound them up with some flax string. He hoisted the bundle over his shoulder, and turned to the girl he secretly had a love for.

"Let us return, before Gai-sensei thinks that I am 'tainting the youthful flower of the team'," Neji said stoically. TenTen giggled and Neji thought she had never looked so pretty.

"Right. Because the oh-so prestigious Hyuuga Prodigy would try to 'taint' such a commoner like me, hmm?" TenTen said sarcastically. She smirked at Neji's expression. Sticking out her tongue, she turned around, her back towards him.

"You never know TenTen. What if I did try something right now?" He replied.

She tensed and then turned around to face him, "What-"

In an instant, the bundle of logs was dropped and TenTen was backed into a tree. Neji's face neared hers as TenTen felt heat rush to her face. All of a sudden, she wasn't cold anymore.

"TenTen." He breathed. His face brushed hers as he breathed in her scent. TenTen's heart raced, and so did Neji's. Instinctively, TenTen wrapped her arms around Neji's neck, while his wandered around her petite waist.

"Neji…" His name escaped her lips in a whisper. She stared into his most stunning silver eyes and he saw so many emotions in her chocolate ones. This was TenTen! This was someone he had known for so long, yet somehow he knew so little. He was so oblivious to her feelings, as she was to his.

Lost in the moment of passion, Neji bent down to capture her most inviting lips. "TenTen. I think I'm going to ki-"

"NEJI! TENTEN! MY MOST YOUTHFUL FRIENDS WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?"

The couple broke apart quickly, and TenTen tried to breath straight in order to calm her nerves. She looked at Neji who had the bundle hoisted on his back again. He gave her a look, one she could not decipher. Somehow she could always tell his emotions by looking into his eyes. But now, she could not tell. Fear? No. Anger? No. What was it?

Lee came out from behind a tree, with Gai following him, "Neji-san! TenTen-san! There you are! I was so worried that my comrades were hurt or something!"

"Neji! TenTen! Why did you two take so long? Neji, I hope you weren't trying to taint our flower!" Gai screamed out suspiciously.

"I-I uh," For once, Neji was at a loss of words.

Hiding her arms behind her cloak, she pulled out a kunai hidden in her clothes, and purposely cut her hand with a slight wince.

"No! It was my fault! See, I injured my hand, and Neji stopped so I could treat it." The blood from her hand dripped off and stained the white snow beneath her.

"TenTen my youthful friend! You are hurt! I, Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf Village, will not tolerate this! To burn off my anger, I shall do 100 laps while walking on my hands!"

And Lee somehow was already on his hands, about to take off, when Gai said, "Oh Lee! How your youth shines so brightly! Allow me the honor of accompanying you!"

"Of course Gai-sensei! I would not like to have any other person!"

"Oh Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Right.

When an awkward silence was in the atmosphere of Neji and TenTen, she sucked her teeth, and held her hand in her other one. She squeezed tight, trying to stop the bleeding. Did she have to make such a bad cut?

"TenTen, we should-"

"Let's go Neji."

Neji knew he had done something wrong. For the walk back to the campsite, she did not say a word, did not even look at him, she did nothing. She held her hand, as drops of blood continued to stain the snow beneath her. She shivered under her cloak. Neji wanted so much to hold her again. He had felt so peaceful with TenTen near him like that. It awakened something deep inside, something he thought was closed off forever.

How he wanted to kiss her, right there and then. The way she had blushed from his embrace, made him want to see her blush because of him so much more. He loved her, he knew he did.

But, crap, what did he do wrong? He did not understand.

(&(&(&

When they had reached the campsite, TenTen immediately distanced herself from Neji. How could he have played with her feelings like that?! It was the kind of thing a stuck up jerk would do, and TenTen was angry. She went and patched her hand up in an easy way Sakura had taught her.

It was already late and Gai and Lee had returned. They were oblivious to the heavy tension between Neji and TenTen. Lee went on with his youthful rants, and Gai encouraged everything he said. Neji just sat, angry and confused, and TenTen stared off in the air. When she had had enough, she bid her sensei and joyful comrade a goodnight, intentionally ignoring Neji. She went into her tent, (there were three, one for Gai, one for Neji and Lee, and one for TenTen) and zipped it up, finally alone and able to collect her thoughts.

"My students, I believe that we should also follow TenTen's example, and go to sleep, so that our youth is rejuvenated for the following day!"

"I agree Gai-sensei! YOSH! Don't you Neji-san?"

"Oh, um sure." He told them unenthusiastically.

They decided to keep the fire lit so that they could at least be a little warm. Inside his respected tent, Neji was about to try and sleep when Lee whispered very quietly, "Neji-san,"

Neji sat back up. "What is it Lee?"

"Did you do something to anger TenTen-san?"

Neji was taken aback. Did he know…? "What do you mean-"

"I saw you two break apart from your youthful embrace in the forest. I did not want Gai-sensei to see you two, so I screamed out so you two could separate."

Neji, for the first time, felt blood rush to his face. Lee knew?

"Neji. I believe you should apologize to TenTen-san for what ever you have done. And also tell her your true feelings! Then the spring can bloom with youthful love-!" the Hyuuga clamped a hand down on Lee's mouth.

"I get it, Lee."

"I was just saying, my friend."

Neji nodded. He turned to the other side, and laid his head on his sleeping bag. The best thing he could do right now, was try to get some rest…

Meanwhile, in the other tent beside Neji and Lee's, our weapon mistress tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. _It's freezing out here! Dammit!_ She thought. _That's it, I'm outta here._

As quiet as a church mouse, TenTen unzipped her tent flap. She slipped out, wrapping her blanket around her on top of her cloak, and she went and sat next to the fire. Her thoughts ran wild in her head. _How could he just play with my feelings like that?! Did he really think that was a joke?_ Oh yeah. She was angry.

To blow off some steam, TenTen got up and walked away from the campsite. Her boots crunched the snow underneath her, alerting a certain someone in another tent. Neji sat up quickly, and after activating his Byakugan, he looked through the tent and saw TenTen walking away from the camp.

Quickly securing his cloak, he silently climbed out of his shared tent and followed after her, masking his chakra. Her head was down and she was shivering, and right away he wanted to grab her and hold her close. While rubbing her hands down her arms under her cloak, TenTen came across a hill that overlooked the village they were just previously at. The hills and land that were presented in front of her were covered in white blankets of snow, blessing the villages with the snow of a white winter.

From behind a tree Neji watched his lovely weapon mistress as she stared at the sights before her. He was in love with the way she watched with curious eyes. The wind carried the loose strands from her buns lightly, as her cloak floated around her. She shivered slightly, and Neji made a move.

He walked over to her, his shoes crunching the snow beneath him, warning TenTen of his presence. She turned towards him and scowled, giving him the cold shoulder again.

"TenTen." His deep baritone voice was like silk, and when he said her name, it was as sensual as of they were lovers.

"What." She said her voice hard and firm.

"What is the problem?"

"…" She said nothing, as the talking was replaced by an awkward silence.

"TenTen. If you don't tell me, I can't make it better,"

"You know what Neji?" she lashed at him, "You're the problem! You think you could just go and play with my feelings like that?"

"What're you-" He was confused.

"That stunt you pulled in the forest when we were alone! If you thought it was joke, it wasn't funny! Because you…! Because…" She sniffed. Her rage turned into sadness as realization hit her. If Neji was just playing with her feelings, that means he didn't harbor any real feelings for her. It meant he wouldn't be with a commoner like her…only someone of higher rank.

She felt herself be pulled into an embrace, and stiffened at the fact that _Neji was hugging her_. She did not move, while Neji wrapped his arms around her waist.

"TenTen…I'm sorry…"

And TenTen broke down crying. She sobbed into his chest, where her hands were placed flat onto his chest. She cried as Neji whispered, "I'm sorry," over and over.

Abruptly, he broke away and looked deeply into her eyes. "What I did in the forest wasn't a joke,"

TenTen was the confused one now.

"I did it because…"

"W-what…?" TenTen felt her heart drop. She didn't know whether to feel happy or confused. Neji Hyuuga…confessing?

"TenTen, I don't know where I would be without you in my life." There, he said it.

"You..don't?"

Neji shook his head. He looked into her eyes and did not speak. That single look conveyed everything, and TenTen understood the hidden meaning. She shook her head.

"I don't understand."

For one, Neji knew TenTen understood well. He hardly ever heard her say something like that because she was very analytical and observant with those hazelnut eyes of hers.

"Neji…how could you even say that about someone like me? Such a commoner? Doesn't that go against some Hyuuga rules?" as much as she loved that he was being open with her, she needed to know what was going on.

"Yes. But," he closed in on her now, backing her up into a tree. "Haven't you known me for breaking rules?"

"Wait, Neji," He pressed his face in the crook of her neck. "I –I"

"Dammit TenTen!" he screamed. "I love you! What is it that you cannot understand?!"

Her whole body tensed and she froze in his grip. Her eyes widened and Neji looked at her painfully. He was vulnerable and TenTen held all the right cards in her hand. This moment would define everything.

She was shaking her head again and Neji let out a breath in disbelief.

"Why me! Why did you pick me Neji? Out of all the smart, pretty, and talented girls you could have picked, why me…?" her voice was quiet now, merely above a whisper.

Neji held her face in large calloused hand. "Because that's just it TenTen. You're smart, pretty, and the most talented weapon wielder in the village. I love you TenTen. I have loved you for so long. I could not say anything because I am not perfect, and I feared rejection."

He stroked his thumb against her red cheeks. "I'm tired of running in circles. All the shared looks, all the brief moments we share, all the lingering touches and the fact that it is always you and I…" he trailed off. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I thought I had no ability to love, but you…" he opened his eyes once more, "you have proven otherwise."

"Neji…" TenTen closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. Her heart was a beating wreck and she was pretty sure she was completely numb to the cold. Could she do it? Could she reveal everything and let him in?

She nodded slightly. With her eyes still shut, she whispered, "I love you too. I always have. I always will. You were the only one able to see through me. The only one able to truly know me."

She opened her eyes, and looked up, a dark blush on her cheeks. Neji leaned in, as did TenTen, and their lips met.

At first the kiss was sweet, just lips on lips, but Neji wrapped his arms around her body, and nibbled her bottom lip, begging for entrance. TenTen willingly gave it to him, moaning as their lips touched and their tongues fought for dominance. God, how long had they ignored this tension?

He was right, TenTen thought. So much wasted time running in circles, denying the feelings they knew they had for each other. Right now though, she was happy to give him every part of her to make up for that time.

Neji's clever fingers made their way through the blanket and cloak, and he traced his hand over her abdomen, getting another moan out of her.

Even after they needed oxygen, Neji's lips attacked TenTen's neck. The weapons mistress got her hands through the cloaks too, and when her clever fingers found his abs, Neji groaned and accidentally bit her neck.

He moved his hand now, as it glided over her stomach, and closer to her chest. When his fingers touched her bra, he ignored it and brought his hand to her back, tracing intricate patterns and making her shiver.

"Are you cold TenTen?" Neji asked breathlessly, while TenTen's slackened mouth let out small moans, "Let me warm you up." She blushed at his hidden intent. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, asking her a silent question. With no hesitation, she nodded yes.

Putting his hands behind her back, Neji performed some seals that led to the Transportation Jutsu, and transported him and his lover into the village, right into Tenet's apartment.

(&(&(&(&

When she awoke, the sun was already fighting its way to light the sky. TenTen had never felt so content. She was naked, and curled into the body of her new lover, Neji Hyuuga. His body was so warm, a huge change from last night. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing chocolate colored eyes. She stared at the peaceful face of Neji, who was purely asleep. His left arm was snaked around her bare waist, while her hands were on his chest, and one leg was between Neji's. They lay together, sharing each other's warmth.

Her mind vaguely drifted to the fact that they left Gai and Lee in the forest alone, but she quickly dismissed that train of thought. She didn't want to let anything ruin this.

TenTen tried to sit up but Neji had an iron grip on her waist. She wouldn't be moving any time soon. She pushed some strands of her free brown hair away from her face, and sighed again. Turning back on her side, she snuggled into Neji's body.

She didn't care that they immediately consummated their relationship. They were rule breakers right?

She smiled to herself, memories of last night flooding her mind. It was much needed, especially with all the pent up emotions they had. She softly trailed a fingertip down his jaw line. This motion startled him, arousing him from his sleep with wide eyes. They immediately softened once TenTen came into focus.

TenTen smiled. She laid her head against his shoulder, and Neji said, "Morning."

"Morning." TenTen giggled. They shared these words as if they weren't naked in bed, finally together.

"How do you feel?" Neji asked politely. His voice sent shivers up her spine, as she remembered that same voice whispering sweet nothings in her ear the previous night.

"A little sore. But happy." She said lightly. It was true: her first time had hurt, but afterwards during the second and third rounds, she was in pure bliss.

"I'm sure," Neji said. He brought his lips to her neck and tickled her, while she giggled.

"Neji, babe," she said, trying out the new name, "I think we should head back, before Gai and Lee suspect something."

"But I want to stay here."

"Awl," TenTen mocked him.

She started to break away from his iron grasp, but Neji held her down, rolling on top of her. He kissed her neck, and TenTen sighed while his fingers wandered over her skin.

"Stay," he whispered, bringing his face to meet hers. TenTen could immediately understand what his words could not convey. _Don't ever leave me. _She kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his body, relishing in the shared warmth again.

"I'm yours," was all she replied.

(&(&(&(&(&

Love is…sharing each other's warmth.


	2. enjoying your little bundle of joy

**Love is…(enjoying your little bundle of joy.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

(&

Hinata loved the way Naruto cared for their son.

"Hinata …isn't he just perfect?

"He is Naruto, he is." Came the soft reply.

Hinata smiled at her husband's remark. She stared lovingly at her little bundle of joy, who lay asleep in his crib. Naruto had his arm around her waist, and with his other hand he traced his fingertips on their son's forehead.

The baby had finally fallen asleep after playing with his dad. Minato had finally learned how to crawl, and now he was all over the place. If you put him on top of a quilt on the floor, he would end up across the room, not even on the blanket anymore. He was a very fast learner.

He was named after Naruto's father, Minato. Minato Uzumaki. Their creation. Their child. He had sunny yellow hair like his father, but his eyes were a different story. They were a brilliant silver color, the stunning image of his mother. He, no doubt, had inherited the Byakugan. He was perfect.

Born six months ago, Minato was the light of their life. Naruto and Hinata were such happy parents. Nothing Minato did had ever annoyed them. They enjoyed parenthood as if it were a never-ending mission.

Naruto pulled his hand back. He turned to Hinata and yawned, causing her to giggle.

"Seems like Minato-chan wasn't the only one who needs some rest, eh?" She grabbed his hand as they walked to their bedroom for some well deserved sleep.

Laying in bed, Naruto kissed Hinata on her forehead, before whispering, "I love you,"

Hinata replied by pecking him on the lips, and saying, "I love you too Naruto-kun,"

And soon the couple feel into that deep spell called slumber.

A couple hours later, a crying noise came from the other room. Hinata turned over in bed ready to get up, but a hand held her down.

"I got it, you get some sleep," Naruto told her. Hinata nodded and fell back into the pillow. How nice of her husband to take care of her duties…She had been doing them for many, many nights.

Naruto walked down the hall, heading straight for Minato's room, where the wailing got louder and louder. He opened the door and turned on the light, where he walked over to the crib.

He picked up his son and said, "Hey its okay…" Minato's cries died down. His beautiful silver eyes were wide open, and his lips were quivering. His chubby cheeks were covered with wet trails.

Naruto sat down on the rocking and chair, and quietly held his son. Minato stopped the cries, and hiccupped a few times. His tiny little fist grabbed onto Naruto's shirt. Naruto gently cradled him and whispered, "Its okay, I'm here now –ttebayo," Minato made a cooing noise, and then smothered his face into Naruto's chest. Crap. Whenever he was hungry, he did that to Hinata, where she would breastfeed him.

Getting up, he and Minato made their way to the kitchen, where Naruto heated up a bottle of milk Hinata had all ready and prepared. By the time he got the milk out, Minato was crying again. His son was a heavy eater. Naruto somehow knew Minato would like ramen when he grew of age.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto said, "I know you're hungry hold on a sec'!" He tested the warmth of the bottle, and deciding it was good, gave it to the baby.

Minato drank it hungrily, and Naruto had to remove the bottle a few times, or Minato would most likely have choked. As he fed him, he walked back to the baby's room, where once again, he sat on the rocking chair. He watched his son with his bright blue eyes, and admired him. His son was perfect. He had Naruto's chin and nose, but the rest was definitely Hinata's. Her soft features were planted right there.

While Minato was being fed, Hinata who could not fall asleep without her husband's warmth silently crept to her son's bedroom. She peeked from the doorframe, and smiled at the sight before her. Naruto sat there, feeding her son and whispering to him. Hinata almost laughed at their conversation, or rather, Naruto's conversation…with a baby.

"…and when I become the best Hokage known to everyone in the world," Naruto whispered to his son, "I'll make sure that every restaurant sells ramen. But that's our little secret alright?" He kissed the top of Minato's head. Said child was just staring at his father. His eyes were wide with observation. Naruto stared lovingly at him.

When the milk was all gone, Naruto set the bottle down and picked Minato up. The baby made a cute cooing noise, as Naruto sat him in his lap. He patted his back, and out came a light burp.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed, "Go Minato-chan!"

Minato smiled a gummy smile. Naruto felt his heart lift. Minato threw his fists into the air, and yawned. Naruto said, "Ah, I think someone's sleepy now, eh dattebayo?"

That was the baby's routine. He ate, slept, pooped, occasionally stood awake for a long time, ate, slept, pooped…you get the idea.

Naruto gently placed the baby in his arms, and sat back, letting the rocking chair do its job. Minato clutched Naruto's shirt in his little chubby hands, and began to drift to sleep. In a few minutes, and with Naruto's chattering, the baby was completely asleep.

Naruto put him in his crib, covering him with his little blanket, and after kissing the baby's forehead, turned around to be caught by his wife. She stood smiling from behind the doorframe.

He smiled like a chesire cat, and once again, grabbed her hand. They walked to their room, finding refuge in the blankets and sheet, and after sharing a few kisses, the couple went back to sleep.

(&(&

It was the next morning when Hinata awoke abruptly, that motherly feeling inside her raging. It was like ESP. She quickly jumped out of bed, expecting Naruto to wake, until she realized he wasn't there. She figured that he was with the baby and relaxed.

After performing her morning routine, she went to check on her family. She heard the TV on downstairs, and proceeded to go that location. She found Naruto watching the screen as Minato sat in his swing, so intrigued by the flashing colors of the ninja TV show. She smiled, and kissed Naruto's cheek. He turned and grinned at her.

"Morning Hina!"

"Good morning Naruto-kun," She went to her son who instantly broke away from his reverie and brightened up. "Come to mama…" Minato cooed while sticking his hands out and Hinata picked him up. "Hi baby,"

"Bah!" Minato grabbed a handful of Hinata's hair.

"Ow!" Hinata winced, and Naruto chuckled at her. She sat next to him on the sofa, and Minato played with her hair. He fisted little pieces and pulled them all.

"Hinata-chan, I think he likes your hair," Naruto said. He helped Hinata pry Minato's little fingers away from the pieces of hair he had.

When they were separated, Minato placed his hands on Hinata's cheeks. He looked at her eyes and made some funny baby noises.

Hinata then got up. "I'm hungry Naruto-kun. Would you like something to eat?"

Naruto got up and turned off the Tv. "Yeah let's go make something. I'll help. We just woke up a little while ago,"

Minato, who was mewing for attention, made a particular loud screeching noise. It was so funny that Naruto started laughing. He took Minato away from Hinata, and walked into the kitchen, setting his son in the high chair. There were toys all over the kitchen (and the house too), so Naruto put a teething toy in Minato's grip, and went to help Hinata.

The Uzumaki's made a quick breakfast that consisted of rice and eggs, and they ate it peacefully, while their son made funny noises and banged the high chair top with his toy. While they ate, Hinata prepared some baby food for her son. She warmed up two baby food packages, one with squash, and the other bananas. It was like his breakfast and a little snack.

It was fun watching Minato eat, the way he cried out after every spoonful of food because he was so hungry. And at times he would get annoyed with the squash because he liked the sweetness from the banana's more.

Hinata giggled as Minato slammed his hands against the high chair and made funny noises. She threw the food away, and stretched. She opened her eyes and caught Naruto staring at her; the fork in his hand paused halfway to his mouth.

Well…she was wearing a small lavender yukata, and it was slipping off her shoulder, revealing the lacy strap from her nightgown. She giggled from mirth, making Naruto shake out of his trance and finish eating. There was a light blush present on his cheeks.

'**Checking out yer woman there, huh kit?'** The Kyuubi said to Naruto. He blushed as Hinata turned around and started on the dishes.

"Babalalabada!." Minato made funny noises as his teething fishy got thrown onto the floor from him waving and banging it around. His hands lay on the high chair top, face down. His breathing was slow, calm. And then…

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hinata quickly turned around from the dishes she was washing, and went to her son. She said, "What's wrong baby?"

"Here Hina, he dropped this," Naruto placed the fish in front of his son's face, and his wails instantly stopped.

"Bah!" He grabbed the toy and devoured it with his gums.

The couple sweatdropped.

By now it was already nearing 8:30 AM, and Naruto needed to head over to his office to take care of his Hokage duties. Minato had yawned at the high chair twice already, so Hinata picked him up, and cradled him in her arms. He fit there perfectly, moving around so he was comfortable. It was really early, so she figured he would fall asleep easily.

Hinata put their child to sleep, as Naruto showered and dressed in his ceremonial Hokage garb. When Hinata returned, she was pleased to see the bed already made, and most of the clothes in the hamper. She walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Thanks dear," she whispered. He already knew what she was talking about. He turned her around, and kissed her. She was flustered, and Naruto smiled into the kiss at this. Their kiss became more and more heated, as Naruto trailed his hands on her hips, feeling her luscious curves.

A month after Minato was born Hinata had trained constantly and relentlessly, and stuck to a strict diet. In another month, she got her figure back, and Naruto was amazed. Especially when she walked into their bedroom one night wearing an extravagant blue silk night gown…

The couple broke apart, and Naruto embraced Hinata tightly.

"Mmmm…" She sighed in content. It was moments like these she enjoyed most.

"Do I really have to be Hokage today?" He said gruffly. Hinata stifled a laugh.

"It's your dream isn't it? So why the complaining?" She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Ugh it's just so…stressful. Now I know why Granny Tsunade hated being Hokage…" He made a sour face.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. All your hard work will be paid off sooner or later," Hinata said, kissing the corner of his frown.

"Oh really…?" Naruto said, tickling his wife in all the right spots. She laughed in such a girly manner, that Naruto could not resists kissing her again.

Hinata smiled, but broke the kiss and said, "Nuh-uh lover boy. You've got a job to do,"

Naruto smiled and brushed his nose against her own. "Fine…"

"I love you Naruto-kun. I always have…I always will." Hinata said, looking deep into Naruto's lively blue orbs.

"As I do too, Hinata-chan."

Hinata followed Naruto out, as Naruto went to kiss his son, and Hinata went to the linen closet. She listened as Naruto walked into the baby's room, and adjusted the front side, so that he could lean down.

"See you later Minato-chan," The Hokage whispered, "Please be good for your mother, ok? I love you…" He bent down and placed a kiss on the sleeping baby's forehead. Hinata, who had to watch, felt warm fuzzy feelings flood her heart, and she smiled warmly.

Because no matter what, Hinata loved the way Naruto cared for their son.

* * *

Review please :) I would love some feedback.

Also, I'll take suggestions for chapter plots! Gimme something that fills in, "Love is ..." Please don't give me something one word. A phrase is much better!

Thank you :3


End file.
